Many types of display screens utilize a common electrode within the display panel. For example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) can use a common electrode that spans the entire display to provide a common voltage to all of the display pixels. Common electrodes can be formed of, for example, a transparent conductor such as indium tin oxide (ITO). Pixel voltages can be applied to pixel electrodes in individual display pixels, for example, to create an electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. In LCDs, the electric field created by a common electrode and a pixel electrode can be controlled to cause the liquid crystal of the display pixel to allow more or less light from a backlight to pass through the display pixel. Consequently, the luminance or brightness of each display pixel can be controlled. Likewise, many touch screens can utilize a common electrode within the display panel.